Oh Kami!
by yellowmoon27
Summary: NxM - the forth - i don't own ghost hunt - please read and review! it's a sweet little story!


Number 4

The Forth!

Number Four!…Nummer Vier!…Cuatro!...Shi! … hehe yeah there's a little English/German/Spanish/Japanese vocab on the 'number 4'...hehe sound like seseme street...wow...

Ehem…anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!!

_Regular Naru think-talking_

_"Naru's inner self/conscience talking"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Finally…peace and quiet," a raven haired man sighed as he sat down in his office. It was the beginning of December and he could faintly see the snow falling in the night sky through his window.

He recently found out that his six year old son Gene had the IQ of a high schooler, and had to be put into a private school. Not only was his adopted son smart but he was also a medium and was being taught how to perfect his powers and the ways of ghost hunting.

Naru rested his head on his desk and closed his eyes in both exhaustion and irritation. He had been kicked out of the house by his pregnant wife, and trust me when I say that it wasn't the first time he had to sleep in his office because of her mood swings. Mai had been in a bad mood that evening and had been using some pretty colorful language if you know what I mean…good thing Gene was over Bou-san and Ayako's house for the evening and didn't hear her.

_Sheesh pregnant women are scary,_ he thought to himself and rubbed his temples. _All I said was that the dress she had on looked a little strange, I don't know why she flipped out at me. _

_"You don't see that?" _a familiar voice rang throughout his head.

_Ughh, you again?_

_"Yup, it's me; your conscience. Anyways…come on! You are supposed to be a brilliant scientist and you can't even figure out why she flipped out at you? It's because you said her dress looked weird, you dolt! Never, and I mean NEVER, insult a pregnant woman, baka!"_

_Hey! Stop calling me an idiot!_

_"Well you're acting like one right now so suck it up! Call her up and apologize."_

_Why?! __She's __the one who flipped out at __me__! If anything, she should be apologizing._

_"Riiight, whatever."_

_Will you just SHUT UP?!_

_"Fine, but don't blame me if something happens to her and she dies suddenly and still hates you because you didn't apologize."_

_What the hell are you talking about?! She's absolutely fine…I highly doubt that she's going to die for some strange reason………but she is alone…and she does seem to be a magnet to trouble……uhmm…d-do you really think something might happen to her?_ Naru asked nervously after a few minutes.

_"Maybe so, maybe not, I don't know, but like you just said; 'Mai's a magnet to trouble,' something could happen and you'd hate yourself for not apologizing," _his inner voice finished and faded away.

Naru huffed in annoyance, _what does he know, I mean 'I' know, I mean- oh whatever…Mai's fine…perfectly fine…yeahhhh…_

The man kept shooting quick glances over towards the phone. _Should I call her?...No…jeez why is this so hard to apologize to her?!_

He shot up, knocking the chair over in the process, and snatched up the phone. He dialed his home number and waited for his wife to answer…RING…RING…RING…_dam it! why isn't she picking up?!_...RING…RI-

"Moshi, moshi?" Mai's soothing voice reached his ears through the receiver.

"M-Mai…I'm…Im'sorryaboutearlier," he rushed out.

"Nani, Naru? What did you say? I didn't quite catch that," the woman's smug voice questioned.

He could nearly hear her smirking throught the line. _Damn her…grrr…she knows exactly what I said…_

"I…I said I was _sorry_."

"Apology accepted, now come on home…and uhmm...I'm sorry I threw you out of the house…again," she finished sheepishly.

Naru chuckled a bit, "That's alright. I'm on my way."

"Good, because I'm making a roas- ITAI!! (OW!!)" Mai yelled in pain.

"Mai! Mai what's wrong?!" Naru panicked.

"N-Naru…it hurts…my stomach…I think I'm having the baby!"

_Oh Kami…what do I do, what do I do? _Naru started hyperventilating.

"Naru? Are you there? STOP FREAKING OUT AND GET THE HELL OVER HERE!! If anyone should be freaked out it should be me!" she scolded the man, causing him to snap out of his panic. "Itai!! Naru, come quick!"

Naru whipped the phone down and grabbed his keys and jacket, getting ready to make one of the fastest drives he had ever taken.

He sped all the way home, slightly shocked that no cops pulled him over, and skidded to a stop in front of his house.

"MAI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled as he busted the front door open.

"In the kitchen…" Mai's groan was heard to his left.

He ran over to her and picked her up with a little difficulty and caution seeing as she _was_ pregnant and he really didn't want any of that slimy watery stuff on him...ewww.

He put her in the passenger seat of his car and drove off to the hospital.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Noll, honey, there you are! We came as soon as we heard!...Congratulations!!" Luella's voice rang in his ears in the hospital waiting room.

Everyone from SPR was crammed into the not-so-big room and had joyous expressions on…well, except for Naru seeing as his expression was one of shock and great anticipation.

A nurse came out of the room Mai was giving birth in. "Ano…is Davis-san here?" she asked meekly.

Martin looked over at his son and put a hand on the raven haired man's shoulder, "I think she means you Noll."

Naru nodded and stood up, slightly shakily.

"Davis-san, your wife is refusing to give birth without you by her side," the nurse continued, "If she puts off giving birth for much longer then there is a chance that she and the baby could get into serious danger."

Naru snapped out of his shock at the nurse's words. "Alright, take me to her," he said in a serious tone.

"Right this way, Sir."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bou-san didn't know how long they all waited in that cramped room but it seemed like forever. They could here Mai's screams of pain through the walls and they all froze when the screaming stopped... they were met with silence.

It was a few seconds before they heard a loud wailing…a baby's wailing. The crying was the only thing they could hear and were a bit concerned. _Is Mai okay_, they all thought in unison.

The nurse from earlier exited again with a bright smile and led everyone into the other room.

Luella got her camera ready and Masako was holding her four month old baby boy in her arms as her husband, John, stood to her right. Bou-san, who had been holding a sleeping Gene, woke the child up so he could see his younger sibling.

Everyone's eyes softened.

Mai was on the bed with an exhausted yet glowing expression. Naru was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the now calm bundle in his wife's arms. It was pink.

"It's a girl," they informed everyone in unison, both with bright smiles on their faces.

"We decided to call her Riza...or 'Lisa' in English," Naru said while not taking his attention off of his wife and child.

Mai looked up to her husband with a sweet smile and turned to look at Gene. "Gene, honey, do you want to meet your sister?" she asked tiredly.

Gene nodded jerkily and jumped down from Bou-san's hold and tried to pull himself up onto the bed. Naru noticed his son's difficulty in getting up so he lent down and picked the dark haired boy up and set him on his lap.

"Gene this is your sister Riza, it's your job to protect and love her okay?" Naru whispered into the boy's ear.

The child nodded happily, "Of course!"

_Click, FLASH!_

Naru sighed and he turned his attention back to his mother who was getting ready to make a run for it just incase, "It's alright Mum. I'll let you get away with it today. I won't chase you this time."

"Yay! Oh and Noll, Mai, I guess this is a good time to tell you then!" The older woman cheered.

"Tell us what?" Naru asked skeptically.

"Martin and I bought a house here so we'll be spending half the year here and half the year in England! Isn't that great?!"

"Yay! Gran-Gran is staying here!" Gene yelled happily.

Naru wasn't so thrilled, however. He just glared at his mother…and when I say 'glared' I mean _**'glared**_. Seriously…if looks could kill…

"Mother…" he growled and ran after the woman.

"Oh come on Noll! Aren't you happy I'm staying? Don't you love me? Hey! Wait, hold on, you said you wouldn't chase me AHHHH!!" the woman screamed in fear and ran away from her son out into the hall with him following close behind.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and left Mai's room after saying their blessings and goodbyes.

Gene was soon left alone in the room with his mother sleeping peacefully and Riza staring up at him with brown eyes.

The boy looked down at his younger sister and smiled brightly, "You're going to love this family. I know I do!" he whispered happily and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Number Five will be up by tomorrow or maybe Tuesday! **


End file.
